Lucky Lucy: First Year
by Lu-oka-na-mi
Summary: Lucy Ozly, a muggle-born, is attending Hogwarts... but something isn't right about her blood-line. It's now up to her friends, and Albus Potter, who just happens to be her one of her best friends, to figure out her past before anybody else. Plz R&R!
1. Sasha

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-_

A hand shot out from under the covers of the blankets and slammed down onto the alarm clock with such a force that it skidded across the bedside and slipped onto the floor.

The heavy blankets were cast aside as feet emerged at landed rather loudly onto the wooden floor.

A golden haired girl sat upright in her bed, drowsily she got up and out of her bed and groggily dragged herself to her dresser.

Yanking open one of her drawers, she pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and slowly changed.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

She whirled around, and faced a raven-haired girl who stood on the balcony outside of her window. The other girl's bright but icy blue eyes locked with a pair of hazel eyes.

"Lucinda! Get out here!" the pale faced girl yelled through the window.

Lucinda Ozly, who preferred to be called Lucy, stomped towards the window, where Sasha Killo perched herself outside.

Quietly opening the glassed door, Lucy creeped through the small gaped and faced her best friend.

Instantly her friend's hand whipped so close to Lucy's face that she almost hit her. Startled, she took a step back.

"Look what I got this morning!" Sasha squealed, and with a flick of her hand sent her jet black hair over her shoulder, and flashed a letter under Lucy's nose.

"What is it?" Lucy asked uncertainly.

"The Hogwarts acceptance letter, silly!" Sasha gasped, "My Mum and Dad are pure-bloods, so it'd only make sense that I got it!"

"You're lucky," Lucy grumbled, and slumped against the door, "You get to go to that school."

"I wish that you could come too," Sasha said, trying to cheer her up. She crouched beside the golden haired female, whose hazel eyes flashed uncertainly.

_Hoot! Hoo-Hoo-Hoo!_

Both alarmed, they looked up to see a owl swoop down upon them and crash into the window. Flittering backwards, the owl decided to perch itself on the railing that surrounded the balcony.

They gaped at it and the owl merely blinked back. After an eerie silence, Sasha spoke: "Oh, that's Hina… she's our family barn owl."

The owl meekly hooted and bobbed her head before fluttering off.

Lucy felt jealousy bubble up inside of her, rage too. Just because she was a muggle didn't mean that she couldn't be able to be accepted at Hogwarts! She felt her hands clench up into fists and she began to repeatedly pound against the wall, furious with everybody.

"Lucy… Lucy! LUCY!" the witch yelled and grabbed Lucy's wrists, forbidding her to hit the wall anymore.

"I'm a muggle, and you're a witch," she felt hot streaks of tears spill down onto her lightly tanned cheeks, "…if I was every accepted at Hogwarts I would be called a Mudblood!"

Sasha had told Lucy all about the world of witches and wizards in their childhood before they both turned eleven.

"Hush, oh Lucy, it won't be that bad, besides, if they did tease you," her friend attempted to cheer up her friend, "I'd punch them in the face."

Lucy let out a small giggle and Sasha's eyes suddenly brightened, "Hey - do you want to go see if Jack got his letter yet?"

Lucy shook her head, "No, he told me a while ago that he's a Squib."

"What? But that's terrible!" Sasha gasped, pretending to clutch her chest.

Lucy let out a small giggle.

"Hey… do you want to… um… read my letter?" her friend asked slowly.

"Sure," Lucy said without second thoughts and snatched the slightly yellowed paper from her over too cheerful friend.

Her hazel gaze flickered over the letter as she read it:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Killo,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"Flip it over!" Sasha said eagerly and Lucy meekly nodded and flipped it over like she was requested to do.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_ sets of plain work robes (black)_

_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"I've already got my own broomstick for second year," Sasha said excitedly.

"When you go…" Lucy said, her voice carried on the soft breeze that fluttered in their faces, "Could you write me letters and tell me all about it?"

"Of course I will! You know it!" her pale skinned, crow-haired friend said cheerfully.

**(Alright, so, um, please review! :3 It'll be very much appreciated. Also, if you review this chapter I'll include your own witch or wizard! :D But please, use your own names, no such names as Jessica Potter - because, after all, in the book/movie series there is already somebody who has the same last name.)**

**(Which house do you think that I should put Lucy [yes, she'll be attending Hogwarts!], Sasha, and perhaps Jack if I decide that he won't be a Squib? I think I might put Lucy in Ravenclaw or in Gryffindor, Sasha in Hufflepuff, and Jack in Slytherin… what do you say to that? Do you agree or disagree? Why?)**


	2. The Letter

**(Has anybody realized that I have changed the summary of the story? I don't want Lucy, Sasha, and Jack to be in Ginny's year, I want them to be in Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's year!)**

_*Later that Day*_

Sasha prodded Lucy in her side, and when her hazel gaze flickered over to the jet black haired girl. "Jack's here," Sasha yipped, and motioned towards the window.

Outside of the window stood a boy with unnaturally tidy brown hair, his even more unusual yellow eyes stood out against all of him. He was wearing baggy clothing and had a baseball cap on top of his head.

Jack pressed his hands against the glass and mouthed the words 'Let me in'. Obediently, Lucy got up and slid open the glass door and Jack stepped in. He was wearing sneakers.

"Guess what I got?" he asked, or rather demanded, in his husky voice.

"The letter!" Sasha and Lucy replied at once. Jack's grin flickered out like a dead flame.

"How'd you know?" he asked, taking out the slip of paper from his pocket.

Lucy snatched at it and skipped the first couple of lines and read the actual first one lazily: _Dear Mr. Burpol… _**(Yeah, I know Jack's last name sucks. Deal with it.)**

_Blah, blah, blah, _Lucy thought sadly and angrily and stuffed it back into Jack's hands.

"What's got you in a huff?" he asked sharply, his yellow wolf-like gaze was bright with anger.

"Lucy hasn't received a letter from Hogwarts yet," Sasha sighed sadly, shaking her head, "Looks like we'll be leaving her behind…"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, surprise on his face, and his eyebrows were arched high, "Because Lucy has already received her letter. Why else would that owl be here?" He motioned behind them.

They whipped around quickly, to see a snowy owl blinking at them with his icy gaze and lazily stuck out his leg, which had a letter attached to it.

Lucy reached out for it, but Sasha beat her. She tore open the envelope and read out the words aloud:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Ozly,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

Sasha stopped short, staring at Lucy in wonder. Jack was grinning. Then, they all aid in union, "WE'LL ALL BE GOING TO HOGWARTS!"


	3. Freaky Hair Colour

**(Heh, heh, change of plans. :3 I just finished reading **_**Harry Potter and the Dealthy Hollows **_**today [Friday] and I had began reading it on Wednesday. I'm a fast ready, aren't I? The book was addicting.)**

**(****WARNING: ****Do **_**not **_**under any circumstances, continue reading this fan fiction, unless, you have already read or won't bother reading it - the final Harry Potter book. The reason why you shouldn't is because that this time place where the series ends - or rather, almost, just weeks before, really.)**

**(Ahem. Albus [no, not Dumbledore, the other one!] will play an important part in this - just most likely not this chapter.)**

Lucy awoke the next morning, at least two hours before her alarm clock, feeling very groggy. She dragged herself out of her bed and rather sleepily, managed to walk over to her dresser.

Yanking it open, she peered at the clothes with-in it with a look of utter boredom on her face. Still half-asleep, she grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans.

Slipping out her pyjamas, Lucinda slugged into the clothes that she had chosen. Stomping down the stairs, she peered into the kitchen. She let out a sigh of relief when she didn't see her parents and slunk towards the fridge.

Quickly gripping the handle, she slid the door open and snatched a green apple from one of the shelves. Taking a bit into the apple, as she closed the door, resulted in the noise of: CRU-AM.

Twirling around, the Ozly girl nearly choked on the chunk of apple in her mouth as her mother glared at her, with her hands on her hips, and the letter from Hogwarts in her grip as she held it out for her daughter, "What is this?"

Her mother's brown hair swept along her back as she waited impatiently for her daughter's answer. Meanwhile, her blue gaze pierced the fragile-looking girl to the spot.

"A letter," Lucy shrank back, her voice barely louder than a whisper, "from Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? You mean the school for witches and wizards?" her mother's eyes wavered uncertainly, and she found the answer in her daughter's face. She let out a small gasp, "B-But, on your form, it said that there wasn't a very good chance of you obtaining magic!" Her mother let out a small sort of shriek and leaned against the counter for support.

"_Form? _What form?" Lucy let out a shrill cry, looking fearfully into her mother's face.

"When did you dye your hair, Lucinda, dear?" Her mother asked, changing the subject as soon as she realized her error.

Realizing it was a fight already lost, Lucy looked quizzically at her mother. "What are you talking about?"

"You're hair," her mother said, just as confused, "it's lime green. Since when did you dye your hair?" She let out a small sob and leaned against the counter for even more support, "The sheet said that you might get that power also!" She looked fearfully at her daughter, who still had a green apple in her hand.

Slowly, Lucy reached up and grabbed a strand of her hair. She stared at it in horror; indeed, her hair _was _as her mother described it!

Still clutching a part of her hair, she let out a small cry of disbelief. "No! I never dyed it, mum! I - I guess it happened over night or something! If any colour, I would have coloured my hair blonde!" And as she said that last word, that one color, both her mother and her stared at her hair - or rather Lucy stared at her strand of her that she had brought into her vision.

It was now blonde.

Her mother looked fretfully over her shoulder and set down the letter on the counter, and trudged towards her room, where Lucy heard her collapse onto her bed.

There was a rasp at one of the glass doors, the one that lead towards the Killo's yard. Without a second thought, Lucy slid open the glass door and both the Killo girl and the Burpol boy entered the half-kitchen half-living-room.

"Hey, Lucy, we're going to Diagon Alley within an hour or two, I've got your bag of money rig-" Sasha began to speak before Jack interrupted her, "Lucinda! What happened to you're hair! You're _blonde _and blondes are _dumb! _Which is how the word _dumb blonde _came into existence!"

Lucy frowned and glared at him, before aiming a punch at him, which both of her friends narrowly dodged.

"Okay, that answers that question," Jack said sarcastically. Sasha laughed a bit at those words.

**(Okay, the next chapter will be the trio going to Diagon Alley. :D Does anybody know how Lucy changed her appearance? Anybody? Also… I think that later on in **_**Lucky Lucy **_**[all seven fan fictions, if I ever get around to doing them - they represent their time at Hogwarts] it might become LucyXAlbus [Potter], SashaXJames [Potter - no, NOT, Harry's dad! Harry's son!]) and maybe even Jack Lily [Potter - no, NOT, Harry's mom! Harry's daughter!]. I know that I have already planned that Albus and Lucy are pretty much going to be inseparable best friends.)**


	4. Diagon Alley

Lucy was wearing a turquoise sweater as she stared into the fireplace, and eyed Sasha, "So - I'm supposed to grab the… the… _Floo powder?_" -Jack nodded, indicating that indeed, it was called that- "-and enter the fire place and throw it onto the ground or whatever and say Diagon Alley?"

"Pretty much," Sasha whistled. Lucy frowned, and Jack grinned. Lucinda's friends both knew that it irritated her that she couldn't whistle.

"Okay… um… Jack, you first!" Lucy said unsurely and shoved her best guy friend **(so far, heh heh) **forwards. He cast her a defiant look before taking a handful of the powder from the bowl beside the fire place and closed his eyes before opening them once more. He opened his mouth. Within one swift movement, he flung the powder downwards and yelled: "DIAGON ALLEY!"

"Mum and Dad are coming, too," Sasha said, spotting the discomforted look on Lucy's face. Hesitantly, Lucy nodded before casually walking up to the bowl.

Careful not to knock the bowl over, she dipped her hand into the dip of the bowl and grabbed as much powder as she dared. Carefully, she walked into the fireplace and hunched over a bit, careful not to hit her head as she entered it.

Closing her eyes, the list of their supplies in one hand, the powder in the other, she flung it down and called out: "Diagon Alley!"

It was the weirdest sensation ever - so weird, in fact, that it was beyond words.

Lucy opened her hazel eyes and collided into Jack, who had managed to stand up. They both fell to the ground, Lucy laughing a bit, a big frown on her friend's slightly pale face. They got up and stepped a good distance from the place that they had both appeared from.

Within minutes, Sasha, Mr and Mrs Killo followed. "We'll get your books, dears," Mrs. Killo sighed dreamily, taking the list of supplies from Lucy, "You three go and get your pets if you want them, and your wands."

Beaming at each other, the trio shuffled off towards a shop that Lucy thought bore the words upon a sign above the door: _Pet Emporium._

They walked into the store, the door opened with a _cling _sort of sound. Jack disappeared behind the section of what a sign said: _Toads. _Sasha ran off into the direction of: _Owls. _Almost instantly, she heard a _Meow!_

Scurrying off to find out where the noise was coming from, she spotted lines of cages which held cats. Strolling down the aisle, cats meowed eagerly at her. She hesitated, and stared at a small cat who had slunk away from the sound of footsteps.

Peering into the shadows of the cage, Lucy spotted the most wonderfully coated cat: black with orange patches. Yellow eyes glittered at her from within the shadows. Lucinda stared at the cat, wishing that it could be her's.

She couldn't buy it. Not that she had the money, she did. It was because that her mum was allergic to cats, and if she gave it to Sasha to take care of during the summers and possibly winters, if she didn't stay at Hogwarts that is, then the cat might wander over onto her yard. And if she gave it to Jack… well… his dad might blow it's head off. **(Sorry if that spooked you or anything.)**

Lucy stormed towards the _Rats _section. Her gaze flickered across the furry** (are they even considered furry?)** animals until they landed upon a brown rat. The rat had cinnamon brown fur, with amber coloured eyes. Taking the rat gingerly into her arms, she went to find the person who ran the shop.

Within ten minutes, Lucinda wandered out of the shop, carrying the rat whom she named Brownie **(yeah - original. :\ I might change her name later.) **in her one hand, and the caring supplies she would need in the other hand.

The next ten minutes, Sasha came out carrying a snowy owl of which she declared his name was Glacier **(might change his name later too)**. Jack had bought a greenish-brown toad whom he said the toad's name was Murk **(might change that later too)**.

"Hey - let's go to Ollivander's!" Sasha said encouragingly, "He has made the very best wands!" Looking at Lucy's questioningly look, she smiled, "Ollivander's. He's a wand maker. The best one there ever was - or so my Mum and Dad say… I haven't got a wand, you see."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Lucinda would have clapped her hands together - if she wasn't holding anything, that is.

Sasha smiled at Jack and Lucy before leading the way over to the small shop. Opening the door with a small clatter, they stared at the rows and rows of boxes that they knew held wands.

"Aye, if it isn't Miss Killo and Mister Burpol," said a sort-of old looking man. He could only be the one and only Ollivander. "And your friend," he added hastily when he spotted Lucy.

"This is Lucinda Ozly," Jack offered him, before setting his stuff down, along with his toad, and looked at the boxes and boxes of wands.

"I see… you are all here for your wands?" he asked them before adding, "Oh. Wait. Why else would you be here..? Are you left-handed or right-handed?" he asked us. "Right-handed," Sasha and Jack answered instantly. "Left," Lucy disagreed. He hurried off to go get some boxes.

Ollivander returned with about fifteen and open one delicately, and put it into Sasha's hands. With a flick of her wrist, boxes flew off of the shelves, and Ollivander shook his head, muttering about it not being the right wand.

After four more tries, Sasha finally managed to find the right wand. "Veela hair, Mahogany, 7 ½ inches, right hand," the wand-maker reported.

Jack took almost nine times before he found his. "Unicorn hair, Rosewood, 15 inches, right hand," Ollivander said.

However, when it got to Lucy, it took so long that she lost count - about six times. Lucy was beginning to lose hope when finally - "Hag hair, Maple, 9 ¾ inches, left hand," he said proudly.

"Thanks!" they chimed before paying him and running off.

Unless they forgot something, they didn't need to do anything else except for wait for the Hogwarts' Express.


	5. Hogwarts Express Part 1

Lucinda woke up on September 1rst feeling very peppy. Wondering why, she cantered around the room, slipping into a random pair of sort-of baggy bright blue jeans and a lime green t-shirt. The t-shirt was actually neon, rather than lime. She put on yellow socks, and put a red sort of bandana in her hair.

When Jack and Sasha came around later that day, Jack whistled and said, "You really look colourful today, Luce."

"Shut up," Lucy blushed with embarassment, and gently punched his shoulder. He shoved her playfully. It resulted it a small play-fight.

"Jack, quit it-" Sasha roared before she was interrupted by Jack, "But she started it!"

"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it!"

"You sound like my mother."

"Well, I'm not, I'm your best friend - anyways, Lucy you better be ready!"

Lucy's face went blank until a quizzical emotion covered it, "What do you mean?"

"WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Sasha bellowed.

Jack and Lucy shot a look at each other before Lucy scrambled up the stairs, yanking the trunk out from under her bed and throwing her books into it. She had completely forgotten! **(How do you forget something this important? …Don't answer that.) **Throwing other things that she needed into it, she crammed it so much and so quickly that it took up more space that it should have.

She could hear Jack and Sasha downstairs scrambling to get to the door. Lucy slammed her trunk shut and grabbed Brownie and carried both her rat and her trunk down the stairs within a flash.

They boarded the Hogwarts Express quick as a flash. Lucy looked over her shoulder, looking for Sasha and Jack - but they had already disappeared.

She saw almost everybody peering out of the windows before the train began to move. A black-haired man with green-eyes with a lightning-shaped scar upon his forehead was stupidly running after it, his eyes trained on the person next to Lucy. **(This is pretty much where the book **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows **_**ends - or rather the epilogue does. ;3)** She knew that she should know the man but didn't. People seemed to know him however…

"Who's he?" she tapped the boy next to her after the man stopped stalking **(Geez, what a stalker. XD) **the train.

"That's my Dad, but I don't know why everybody seems to know him - I don't think he knows them," the boy said quietly. **(It's Albus Potter! HURRAY FOR HIM!) **Lucy sort of inspected him; he looked a lot like who she knew was the insane guy's son.

"I'm Lucinda by the way," Lucy thrust her hand out towards the boy, who took it gingerly and shook it, "Lucinda Ozly. But please, call me Lucy."

The boy smiled a sweet smile and said, "My name is Albus Potter. I think that you can get away with calling me Al though."

"I'll see you at Hogwarts then," Lucy said happily, mesmerized by Albus' green eyes. She slightly leaned closer. There was emerald in it.

"Yeah."

After their agreement, they walked away from each other. But she still remembered those eyes.

Those pretty emerald green eyes. That had flecks of brown in them. But were mainly green.

**(But that ends Hogwart's Express Part 1 - I think I might also call it Emerald Eyes. XD Also, I was sort of watching _Harry Potter and the Philospher's Stone _[I think I spelled that wrong] and during the part where Harry was in the Dark Forest with Draco and Fang and when Harry asked "Are you scared, Malfoy?" And Malfoy replied, "No." [or something like that] but then heard something [I think it was howl] and asked, "What was that?" I just found that funny. X3)**


End file.
